Студия
СТАТЬЯ В ПРОЦЕССЕ ПЕРЕВОДА Студия - это интерактивный, рассчитанный на сообщество режим в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Описание В этом режиме игроки могут создавать свои собственные карты из готовых блоков и делиться полученным результатом в другими игроками. Можно создавать карты для зомби-режима, для битвы команд и для совместного прохождения чего-то вроде сюжета, играя против управляемых компьютером зомби, которых зомби встретить помимо этого режима только в режиме Зомби-файлы. Дата выхода *Южная Корея: **11 мая ~ 1 июня 2017 (Beta Test) **13 июля 2017 (Official Release) *CSN:Z: 29 ноября 2017. Стандартные карты Уже при появлении этого режима в игре присутствовали карты-примеры, которые можно открыть, изучить и отредактировать. Особенности Оружие В режиме создания карт в этом режиме можно использовать специальное оружие. ; Режим создания В процессе редактирования карт игрокам доступны следующие виды оружия, используемого для строительства. ; Игровой режим Это оружие можно использовать во время игры на созданных сообществом картах (если автор карты разместил его на своей карте). Монстры Здесь используются те же зомби, что и в режиме Зомби файлы. Они разделены на классы. Обычные зомби= |-| Бегающие зомби= |-| Зомби-полицейские= |-| Монстры= ; Грибы и сливы Эти монстры доступны после покупки набора Maple Story. (Пока только в версии для Кореи и Японии.) ; Снеговик Этот монстр доступен только покупателям рождественского набора блоков для режима Студия. |-| Жёлтые тюрбаны= These enemy can be obtained after the player has purchased the Chinese style pack. (only for Taiwan/Hong Kong, China and CSN:Z regions.) |-| Хулиганы= Входят в набор футбольных блоков. Неигровые персонажи В этом режиме существует несколько неигровых персонажей, с которыми игрок может взаимодействовать во время игры. Автор карты может выбрать что будет говорить такой персонаж при встрече с игроком, какая при этом будет проигрываться анимация, можно выбрать и какой пароль потребуется ввести, чтобы продолжить разговор. По выполнении задания такой неигровой персонаж может выдавать какой-либо предмет, открывать дверь или ещё что-то делать, что позволит продолжить игру. vxl_npc_man_1_l.png|Мужчина 1 vxl_npc_man_2_l.png|Мужчина 2 vxl_npc_man_3_l.png|Мужчина 3 vxl_npc_man_4_l.png|Мужчина 4 vxl_npc_man_5_l.png|Мужчина 5 vxl_npc_man_6_l.png|Мужчина 6 vxl_npc_mascot_1_l.png|Манекен 1 vxl_npc_mascot_2_l.png|Манекен 2 vxl_npc_mascot_3_l.png|Манекен 3 vxl_npc_woman_1_l.png|Женщина 1 vxl_npc_woman_2_l.png|Женщина 2 vxl_npc_woman_3_l.png|Женщина 3 vxl_npc_woman_4_l.png|Женщина 4 vxl_npc_yuri_l.png|Юри File:Vxl_npc_santa_l.png|Санта (Рождественский набор) Функции Существует несколько скриптов и функций, которые игрок может разместить на своей карте, чтобы сделать её более интерактивной. ; Предметы, которые можно разместить на картах Ammunition03.png|Маленький магазин для основного оружия (+10%) ammunition04.png|Маленький магазин для вспомогательного оружия (+10%) pammo_vxl.png|Большой магазин для основного оружия sammo_vxl.png|Большой магазин для вспомогательного оружия max_armor_up_0.png|Малый усилитель брони (+10 очков брони и увеличение максимума брони на 10) max_armor_up_1.png|Большой усилитель брони (+100 очков брони и увеличение максимума брони на 100) max_health_up_0.png|Малый усилитель запаса здоровья (+10 HP увеличение макс. здоровья на 10) max_health_up_1.png|Большой усилитель здоровья (+100 HP и увеличение макс. здоровья на 100) random_assault_rifle.png|Случайная винтовка random_knife.png|Случайное оружие ближнего боя random_machine_gun.png|Случайный пулемёт random_primary.png|Случайное основное оружие random_secondary.png|Случайный пистолет random_shot_gun.png|Случайный дробовик random_sniper_rifle.png|Случайная снайперская винтовка random_sub_machine_gun.png|Случайный пистолет-пулемёт Оружие, которое можно разместить на картах в этом режиме: *Ближний бой: Machete, Crowbar, Claw Hammer *Пистолет: Dual Infinity, Dual Infinity Custom, Dual Infinity Final, Укороченный M79. *Дробовик: Double Barrel, Winchester M1887, USAS-12. *Пистолет-пулемёт: Dual MP7A1 *Винтовки: AN-94, M16A4, OICW, AK-47 60R. *Снайперские винтовки: Remington M24, Barrett M95. *Пулемёты: MG3, M134 Minigun, MG36. *Снаряжение: M32 MGL. Публикация карты После завершения работы над своей картой вы можете её опубликовать. Можно сделать свою карту доступной для копирования, либо только доступной для игры. Можно вообще не публиковать свою карту. Тогда запустить сервер на ней сможете только вы. Темы Для этого режима существует несколько наборов дополнительных блоков. vxlmapletheme.png|Тема Maple (Только в версии игры для Кореи и Японии) vxlchristmastheme.png|Рождественская тема (Санта, Монстр-снеговик и объекты в снежной тематике) Галерея Скриншоты= Studio screen 9.jpg Studio screen 7.jpg Studio screen 11.jpg Studio screen 12.jpg Studio screen 10.jpg Studio screen 8.jpg Studio screen 6.jpg Studio screen 5.jpg Studio screen 4.jpg Studio screen 3.jpg Studio screen 2.jpg Studio screen 1.jpg |-| Оружие для строительства карт= vxllonggun viewmodel.png|Винтовка vxlshortgun viewmodel.png|Пистолет vxlminigun viewmodel.png|Миниган vxlconnector viewmodel.png|Соединитель vxleditor viewmodel.png|Вращатель vxlscanner viewmodel.png|Сканер Интересные факты *Этот режим, во многом вдохновлён популярной игрой-песочницей Garry's Mod. *В отличие от редактора карт Valve Hammer Editor, в этом режиме нельзя создавать кривые. Объекты там в больших соотношениях. *Этот режим похож на игру с открытым исходным кодом, Cube и Cube 2: Sauerbraten с режимом редактирования. *Разработка этого режима велась с 2016 года. В результате чего все прочие обновления для игры с 2016 года и до самого выхода режима Студия в азиатских версиях игры выходили заметно реже и были небольшими, т.к. все основные силы были заняты. За всё это время появился только режим Playroom. en:Studio (mode) Категория:Режимы